Love and Hate, what will overcome?
by Ambygirl86
Summary: Possible R later, but not for a while. i'll warn you. Ron has done something terrible, but it isn't really his fault. What will happen?
1. Default Chapter

What's going to happen to us? part 1  
This sort of a sequel to my first fanfic about Ron and Hermione. Hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And Sophie.  
  
April 7th. 7th year.  
  
  
Hermione flung herself on her bed, sobbing violently into her pillow. Why did everything have to happen to her? Why did Ron always have to be the one to fall prey to that Sophie girl's influence?  
The problem? Hermione had just cought Ron, her boyfriend of 2 and 1/2 years, sleeping with that good-for-nothing Sophie. She couldn't believe he had done this to her. Over the last two months, she and Ron had become very intimate with one another, peaking in their sleeping together the previous month. Now her heart was breaking and she didn't know how to stop it. She just cried more.  
There was a sudden knocking at the dormitory door. Hermione froze, hoping against hope that it wasn't who she thought it was. She sat and waited for whoever it was to speak. She whispered a quick locking charm just in case.  
Ron's voice came throught the door. Hermione shuddered, but did not acknowledge him. Hermione? Please open the door. I can explain!  
Hermione shrieked. What's to explain? I find you in bed with another girl and you say you can explain?! Go away, Ron, I don't ever want to speak to you again! She went to the door, opened it and stared at him.  
Ron whispered. Please, please let me explain. Hermione hesitated for a second then she slapped him across the face with all the strength she could muster, then slammed the door shut in his face.  
Ron yelled. Hermione didn't listen. She threw herself back on her bed and cried her eyes out.  
***************************************  
Ron stood, speechless, outside Hermione's dorm. How could he have been so stupid? Sleeping with another girl? He loved Hermione beyond anything, and he meant anything, in the world. So why had he done it?   
Truth to tell, he couldn't remember actually sleeping with Sophie. At least, not until Hermione walked in. Ron had a bad feeling about Sophie. He had from the first day he'd met her. She'd nearly ruined his relationship with Hermione once, now it looked like it was over. For good. And it was his fault. He sank down, leaning against the door, dropped his head into his hands and, for the first time since he had been a little boy, he cried.  
  
TBC.........  
Did you like it? It'll get better. How can it be a sequel to my first story and a prequel to my second if it wasn't?  
Buh-bye!


	2. The letter

Love and hate: part 2  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Sophie.  
  
April 8th. 7th year.  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning, and was happy for those first few seconds before she remembered the reason that her cheeks were tear-stained. She had cried herself to sleep the night before, crying about Ron, how much she loved him and hated him at the same time. He had slept with another girl, just a month after they had done the same. She missed him terribly, but how could she forgive him, or trust him? How could she, now that he had done such a thing? She loved him, but she couldn't just take him back. Not yet. She just needed time to think.  
I'm sorry, Ron, but you will have to wait. She whispered as she fell back to sleep.  
*********************************************************************  
Ron, on the other hand, hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night before. He had been too wrapped up in what had happened. He needed to talk to Hermione. He needed to beg for her to forgive him, to take him back. He needed to tell him that she was the only one for him, and always would be.   
He went downstairs to the Common room that morning to find Hermione sitting by the fire, staring into it. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she wiped her nose with a tissue as he watched. He walked over to her. She looked up at him for a moment, then turned her attention back to the fire, refusing to look at him.  
Hermione, please hear me out. You don't know what happened. I don't even know. i can't remember any of it, i swear. There's something wrong with that girl. I don't know what it is, but i gotta find out. I can't risk this happening again. Ron said in a rush. Hermione looked at him.  
Once was enough. She said quietly. I don't think I can trust you, Ron. How can you expect me to? After last night? Her voice broke. She started to cry again, sobs escaping her. She stood, turned, and ran off toward the dormitories.  
*********************************************************************  
The next two weeks passed without a break in Hermione's anger and sadness. She decided to go home for Easter. Ron was told by his mother to come home for Easter. They had, Harry went with Ron to the Burrow, and Hermione went home.  
Ron lasted about two days before he decided he would write Hermione a note to meet him, just to hear him out. He wrote:  
Hermione,  
Listen, i know you don't want to hear from me right now, but i just need you to hear me out. You don't have to believe me, but now i know the whole story, and I thought you should know what it is. Could you meet me in the Leaky Cauldron at 7:00pm? I really need to talk to you.  
Ron  
  
There, that looked okay. He wasn't hinting at anything bad. Well, except that whole thing with Sophie. But Ron hoped to clear that up tonight. He tied the letter the Pig's leg and let him out of the window.  
He didn't have long to wait. Pig came back about an hour later. Ron tore the letter off his leg and read it.  
Ron,  
I will meet you tonight, but unless you have a damn good reason for what happened, i will not believe a word.  
Hermione  
  
Well,' Ron thought. At least she's coming'  
  
TBC.......  
That's it for now!! Let me know what you think!!!


	3. reconciliation at last

Love and Hate:part 3  
disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and Sophie.  
Just to let you know, this chapter is a bit dark, but with a good ending. So read it and Enjoy!  
  
April 21st. 7th year.  
  
Hermione met up with Harry at the Leaky Cauldron at 3:00pm the same day she was meeting Ron. She wanted to talk to Harry, but didn't want to see Ron just yet. It was too painful for her right now. She knew she would need her courage tonight.  
She looked up when harry came and sat down. she said.  
Harry replied. What's up?  
Nothing, really. I just wanted to talk to you.  
You miss him, don't you? Harry grinned mischievously at Hermione, knowing that she had missed Ron terribly, and that Ron missed her, too.  
Harry, you know i miss him! I love him, for God's sake! But taking him back really isn't that easy. He betrayed me, Harry. I can't just forget that, no matter how much i love him. She started to cry. Harry put an arm around her and hugged her.  
It's ok, you just need time. Ron understands that. But i need you to do something for me. Hermione nodded. Good. I need you to talk to Ron, no matter how scared you are. He hasn't been eating much lately, maybe a bite here and there, but not much more. He's lost a lot of weight. He doesn't seem to care anymore, not since..... Harry trailed off, Hermione knowing what he was going to say. Ron probably had barely eaten since what had happened between them. That meant...... oh, god, That was why he had been looking so thin. And it was her fault.  
I'll talk to him, Harry. I don't want anything to happen to him. I may be mad at him, but not enough to want him to die! Hermione said.  
So, you will talk to him? Hermione nodded. Good. Listen, i gotta go. Mrs. Weasley is waiting for me. I'll see you later, OK?  
Sure Harry. Hermione hugged him and Harry left.  
*************************************************  
Hermione walked down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron, thinking about what would happen when she talked to Ron.  
Before she knew what was happening, Hermione was yanked into the alley by and unknown stranger in a mask. When she became less dazed, she was in a shack, and she tried to scream, but about three seconds after she did, the person clamped a hand over her mouth.  
One word and I'll kill you. he said. She nodded, and he let go. She was tied to something with magical bonds and noticed the person was undressing and looking at her. He was going to rape her! Hermione struggled, but couldn't get free. Then the voice's tonality came to her. Malfoy!' She thought. Oh, no!'  
Malfoy took off the mask and grinned evilly at her. He walked over and started to remove her clothes......  
**************************************************  
Ron ran though the alley, knowing he had Hermione scream. He came to a shack that appeared very old. He walked to it, kicked the door open, and nearly fainted.  
Malfoy was laying above Hermione. He was raping her! Hermione lay there, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. A sob escaped her. . She didn't really seem to notice Ron was there. Ron walked over in three strides and punched Malfoy, knocking him off Hermione.  
Malfoy, still grinning wickedly, pulled out something shiny. A gun! Before Ron could react, there was a sound like an explosion, and Ron felt an incredible pain in his right side. He sank to the floor as Malfoy fled and ran right into the wizard police, who were waiting for him. Ron had called them moments before.  
  
Hermione got free of the bonds, which had disappeared now that Malfoy was gone. She ran over to Ron, dropping to her knees beside him, taking his head and placing it in her lap. she whispered.   
he said. He sounded so weak already. I need to tell you the whole story. Sophie's a veela. She forced me to do what i did. I'm so sorry......  
Hermione said, smiling. She wasn't angry anymore, not now that Ron's life was in danger because he had saved her own. She leaned down and kissed him. he smiled weakly at her, then passed out.   
The medi-wizards came just a few seconds later. They magicked Ron onto a stretcher, and ran out to an ambulance, Hermione never letting his hand go. She didn't ever want to let him go again.  
*************************************************  
Hermione sat next to Ron's bed several hours later. Ron had come through the surgery successfully, but hadn't woke up yet. Hermione was scared. She didn't want to lose him, not now, when they'd finally found each other again. She started to cry.  
she said. Ron, please wake up. You can't die, you just can't. There was no response. Ron lay still. She tried again. Ron? Please wake up, Ron. I- her voice broke. I promise i won't be angry.  
A groan came from the still figure on the bed. Hermione's heart leaped with joy.   
Ron whispered. He managed a weak smile. Hermione's tears flowed freely now, and she threw her arms around him. He hugged her back, tightly, happy to have her in his arms again. I've missed you. he remembered what had happened. Are you okay? Where's Malfoy? He hurt you, I'll never forgive myself for- he was cut off by Hermione who put a finger to his lips.  
I'm ok, Ron. I got lucky. At least i wasn't a virgin. It would've been worse. She smiled at him. Ron, Malfoy's getting his comeuppence. He'll be tried in court for rape and attempted murder, and he'll most likely go to Azkaban for this.  
Ron pulled Hermione close, then pulled away, looking at her. What about.....?  
I know the truth now, Ron. It's OK. I know it wasn't your fault. Hermione smiled at him, then leaned in and kissed him. Hermione felt relief wash over her as Ron kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. She had missed his kisses. When they pulled away, she looked into his eyes.  
I love you, Ron.  
I love you too, Hermione.  
************************************************  
June 29th. Graduation Ball.   
  
Ron and Hermione swayed slowly to the music, hermione's head on Ron's shoulder, both lost in their own thoughts. Ron wondered how he had ever deserved such a wonderful girl. God, how he loved her.  
Hermione, could i talk to you out on the balcony? Hermione, looking slghtly puzzled, nodded and followed him. Ron ran a finger over the small box in his pocket. he had bought it back before the whole thing had happened with Sophie.  
Ron turned to Hermione sat her down on a bench, kneeling in front of her. He pulled the box from his pocket. Hermione gasped when she saw it.  
Hermione, i've known you since i was 11, i've liked you since i was 12, and i've loved you since 3rd year. I love everything there is about you. You're everything to me. I thought i'd lost you forever that day last April. Now i don't ever wnat to lose you again. I bought this months ago. Hermione, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me? Ron waited for Hermione to speak. She lifted the box from his hands and stared at it, her eyes filling with tears. he prompted.  
  
  
She smiled at him. Oh, Ron.......It isn't even a question. Of, course i'll marry you. I love you more than anything in the world. She kissed him, loving how comfortable it felt to kiss him. How she truely felt she would never want to kiss another man.  
Everything will be okay. We'll make it work. I promise. Hermione whispered up in her dormitory before kissing him as they lay back on her bed......  
  
THE END!!!!!!  
  
You like? I did!!! This was a partially dark chapter, but it was mostly good. REVIEW!!!!!! I love feedback!!!!


End file.
